fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Morgan Maze
Summary Morgan Maze is a character from the Mortyverse. His first appearance in agent Mike Morty introduces us to a unique and enigmatic teenager who, as an anomaly was under the observation of various enforcers. Later he takes the role of a main character in the spin-off story The Night Street, eventually developing feelings for the protagonist, Brian. Appearance Morgan has a short and thin built. He has hair that is moderately long, silver in color and poorly maintained for the most part. He normally wears a jet black hoody with a purple tracksuit. His face is very feminine and can easily trick people who don't know him. Personality Morgan is mostly an indiscreet individual who, on multiple occasions, was thought to be devoid of emotions and morals because of his unusual take on life. He, in fact is perfectly capable of feeling emotions, but his emotions are incapable of influencing his personality and are nothing more than sensations to him. While friendly in nature, Morgan doesn't get much of a chance to socialize with others, mostly because of how unsettling he can be. Despite of his many quirks, he gains a close friend in Brian Blaque, who later falls in love with him. He has a very unusual and downright bizarre way of thinking, once admitting he likes pink, saying 'if he killed someone and was feeling playful, he would choose pink paint for replacing the blood' as if it was a normal thing to say. He appears to have a preference for uncertainty which is implied to be the reason he doesn't use his ability to control faith, more so than the consequences of an anomaly abusing their powers.Despite his abnormal behavior, Morgan has never harbored ill intentions towards others, although this could be attributed to his indifference. So far he is only seen performing heroic deeds and has stated that he enjoys doing so. Something that sets Morgan apart from other heroic characters is his attitude towards morality and other unpleasant topics; memories of witnessing the worst of humanity would bother him as much as the memories of going on a below average vacation, he entertains the idea of being like the deranged villains he faces in a casual manner and frightening theories about life and death are shower thoughts to him. Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B Name: Morgan Maze Origin: Mortyverse Gender: Male Age: 17 years Classification: Human, anomaly Powers and Abilities: Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert hand to hand combatant, proficiency with various blades, Marksmanship, Pain tolerance, Precognition Attack Potency: Wall level '(Capable of shattering an anvil with a hammer) 'Speed: Supersonic+ (Before a bullet could leave the barrel of the gun after being fired, he flicked it sideways through the weapon) Lifting Strength: N/A Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Very high, doesn't show the slightest sign of fatigue even after going through physically taxing activities. Range: Unknown Intelligence: Very high, has shown expertise in a wide variety of fields and speaks at least 10 languages. Weaknesses: Alter Effect only shows future positions from 5 seconds of the target's future, and wont work if Morgan can't see his target. Pause causes the eye used for summoning the ring to turn blind until it's effect wears off, The effects of pause will disappear 1 minute after the ring is summoned, after which it requires 2 minutes to recharge. Notable Attacks and Techniques Alter Effect: Morgan can visualize the future positions of a body and manipulate them in order to control the movements of said body. By making his own future positions appear in different points of time, space or the Multiverse, Morgan can travel to virtually any place he desires. *'Level-1:' Morgan moves the future positions of his target along three dimensions of length, width and height. This can result in the target essentially teleporting where Morgan wants. *'Level-2:' Morgan moves the future positions forward and backward in time. This has two notable applications, freezing the opponent by making it so that the action they are to take within the next second doesn't happen till the next minute; sending future position to the past allowing the target to go back in time. Pause: *'Level-1:' Morgan releases a floating black ring from his eye which that he controls. It can freeze objects in 4 dimensional time by making contact. *'Level-2:' Morgan releases two halves of a floating white ring from each of his eyes which then join together. It freezes the opponent in higher dimensional time. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Antiheroes Category:Causality Users Category:Knife Users Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Cooks Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Probability Users Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Time Users Category:Andytrenom's pages Category:Mortyverse